Mad
by Rozen91
Summary: Ibu, ayah sudah sangat menderita. Oleh karena itu, aku akan membuat keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Jangan khawatir, ibu, karena aku pun pasti akan baik-baik saja./ ZERO - Final Decision of Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu bernama Draco Malfoy.

Pewaris tunggal yang tampan dan cerdas. Gerak-geriknya anggun dan tanpa celah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keangkuhan. Kulitnya putih alabaster seperti batu pualam yang pernah diperlihatkan Pansy padaku. Dan matanya… kedua matanya berwarna abu-abu, seperti warna awan saat badai minggu lalu. Yang kulihat dari terali jendelaku yang kecil.

Tanganku mengepal erat.

Darah menetes karena goresan sejajar yang dalam.

* * *

"_**Alice di Wonderland."**_

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga…

Ah, kukuku panjang sekali.

Draco Malfoy merawat kukunya dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi.

* * *

"_**Dorothy tersesat di hutan Oz."**_

* * *

Pakaiannya terbuat dari kain kualitas terbaik. Pasti menyenangkan menyentuhnya. Permukaannya pasti sangat lembut dan nyaman. Bersih, bersih. Hitam pekat. Putih tanpa noda. Hijau seperti hutan, seperti lumut, emerald. Hijau. Kuning gelap. Merah…darah? (hihihi)

Indah sekali, Draco Malfoy.

Telapak tanganku kotor. Masih kotor. Berapa kalipun dilap, tanganku masih saja kotor.

Ah!

Gaun putihku jadi kotor… warnanya merah.

Draco malfoy, Draco Malfoy…

**Aku juga mau jadi Malfoy.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

—**Mad_**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Caroll

The Wizard of Oz © L. Frank Baum

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Hari ini pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Kemarin juga sama. Aah, aku mau keluar…

"Lagi-lagi. Kau juga dengar, 'kan, Blaise?"

Suara Draco terdengar di koridor. Dia datang lagi seperti kemarin. Rasanya senang mendengar suaranya, tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya. Ah, lubang kunci ini terlalu kecil untuk mengintip seseorang di luar. Ada Blaise di sampingnya.

Menyenangkan bisa keluar kamar dan bicara bersama teman.

Draco dapat segalanya. Aku juga mau.

"Aku tidak peduli. Daripada itu, bukankah ayahmu melarangmu ke menara sayap barat?"

"Ck, cerewet. Dad tidak ada di rumah. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk berkeliling rumah, bukan?"

* * *

"_**Ratu Hati punya segalanya. Jadi, Alice merebutnya**__** k**__**arena**__** iri.**__**"**_

* * *

Apa harus kurebut juga, ya?

Terus, akan kusimpan Draco di kamar ini. Dia bisa melihatku dari lubang kunci. Seperti yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

Hihihi!

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku tidak yakin masalah tak akan terjadi jika kau ada di sini."

"Tch! Tunggu, Blaise!"

Tes.

Tes.

Blaise, kau mengajak Draco pergi. Kau pasti _**Alice**_. Kau pasti _**Alice. **_Kau pasti _**Alice. **_Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_ Kau pasti _**Alice.**_

_**Alice... **_tanganku jadi berdarah gara-gara kau.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Lagi-lagi lantai jadi merah.

Tes.

Tes.

**xxx**

* * *

"_**Aku tahu satu hal tentang Toto. Bulunya warna merah."**_

* * *

Hari ini pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Kemarin juga sama. Aah, aku mau keluar…

Aku mengelap kedua tanganku di gaun putih yang tengah kukenakan. Kainnya sudah kotor dan kusut. Kenapa gaunku cuma satu?

Buka pintunya, biar kuambil sendiri dari lemari di kamar Draco. Hei, kenapa kalian tega sekali membiarkanku dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini? Hei, ada orang di luar?

Ada yang dengar?

_**Alice **_yang bodoh sudah membawa Draco ke Wonderland. Jadi, Draco tidak bisa membawakan gaun lain. Sama seperti kemarin. Dia lupa kalau aku sebenarnya ingin gaun baru. Jangan-jangan dia juga lupa kalau aku ada di sini?

Draco, Draco... apa kau sudah jadi _**Dorothy**_?

* * *

"_**Mademoiselle, Dorothy tidak sadar kalau Toto selalu menyimpan makanannya di bawah ranjang."**_

* * *

Tes.

Tes.

Zraasshhh!

_**Dorothy **_yang bodoh,

kau menganggapku _**Toto**_, eh?

Harry menepuk pundakku. "_Masih ada gaun lain di lemari yang itu, 'Mione."_

Ron membuka pintu lemari, memperlihatkan—

"'_Arry, ini semua kostum boneka!"_

"_Astaga, 'Mione. Sudah kubilang untuk membuang boneka-boneka itu."_

Aku mendelik, menatap tajam dari ujung mataku. Lihat siapa yang bicara. Dua orang laki-laki yang pakaiannya bernoda yang entah sejak kapan melekat di tubuh mereka. Berani sekali mengomentari hobiku.

"_Benar juga. Well, kau tak perlu menggantinya supaya kita adil_," putus Harry setelah membaca tatapanku. Ron tampaknya mengabaikan kami sementara ia melihat-lihat boneka-boneka yang bergantungan di dalam lemari. Kepalanya mendadak menyembul dari balik pintu lemari.

"_Katakan, Harry_," katanya ceria, " _kau atau aku, tengkorak siapa yang gaunnya paling bagus_?"

**xxx**

Malam ini spesial. Ginny mengusulkan untuk pesta teh, karena hari ulang tahunnya sudah tiba. Jam tua yang digantung di ujung koridor berdentang lima kali 10 menit yang lalu. Ginny tidak mau menunggu sampai matahari terbit. Katanya nanti wajahnya jadi jelek.

"_Kau lihat apa! ? Mata dan gaunku jadi serasi kalau gelap!"_ serunya sambil mendorong cangkir Ron. Harry meringis sambil mengangkat cangkirnya yang kosong. Ah, aku ingat kalau cangkirku tidak ada isinya.

Mataku lantas menatap Ginny, tapi dia sibuk bertengkar dengan Ron. Harry berjengit, dengan segera berdiri tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkirnya.

* * *

"_**Mad Hatter menaruh balok gula yang banyak di cangkir Alice. Mau tahu kenapa?"**_

* * *

PRAANG!

"_Aa! Cangkirku!"_

"_Aduh, Ginny, aku tidak sengaja, maksudku... kalian berdua mengoyangkan meja dan membuatnya jatuh!"_

"'_Arry, itu, 'kan salahmu! Kenapa melibatkan kami! ?"_

"_Eh, kau bicara apa?"_

Bahu Ginny bergetar. Dengan wajah merah ia berteriak, _"PESTA BATAL! !"_

* * *

"_**Karena Cheshire membawa serbuk bunga beracun."**_

* * *

Prang!

Ting!

Trang!

PRAANNG! !

* * *

"_**Alice suka yang manis-manis, 'kan?**_

* * *

Mereka membuatku kesal. Kamarku jadi penuh pecahan-pecahan beling. Tapi, tunggu dulu, ada kilatan cahaya di bawah pintuku.

Draco! ?

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengintip di lubang kunci. Haha! Tebakanku benar. Draco membawa lilin bersamanya. Serpihan beling di telapak kakiku menyadarkanku bahwa semua cangkir sudah pecah. Aku akan minta Draco mengambilkan cangkir baru dan orang yang membawa teh merah.

Aku menarik-narik _handle_ pintu sambil mendorongnya, tapi pintu ini tidak mau terbuka. Tanganku mulai memukul-mukul kayunya.

Draco buka pintunya. Kau bukan _**Dorothy**_. Kau tidak lupa kalau aku ada di sini. Hei, buka pintunya, Draco. Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya. Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy. **_Kau bukan _**Dorothy.**_

Kau dengar?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Draco tahu aku di sini. Dia mendekat ke kamarku. Cahaya lilin di lantai makin terang dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar. Ginny pasti tidak suka, karena orang-orang akan tahu kalau kulit wajahnya hilang sebelah. Dia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meniup mati lilin Draco.

Wusssh!

Padam.

Gelap.

Udara dingin menyeruak dari celah pintu.

Ginny memadamkan lilin Draco. Tapi, Ginny tidak ada di luar. Ginny masih di belakangku, bersama Ron dan Harry. Menatap pintu dengan bola mata hitam.

Berarti, hanya orang di luar pintu yang meniupnya. Pasti ulah Pansy. Kalau tidak salah, dia tergantung di koridor sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Atau itu kemarin? Tadi siang? Bulan lalu? Tahun lalu? Pansy tidak memberitahunya padaku.

"Tch, sial!"

Draco mengutuk di luar. Aku memutuskan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu dengan pelan sambil sedikit membisikkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Ayo, buka, Draco. Tapi, Draco masih diam di luar. Dia ragu. Dia pasti ragu.

Oh, tunggu dulu, pintu ini kan... bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Ahahaha!

Pisau, pisau! Pisau berkarat sudah di tangan. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Draco. Biarpun agak rusak dan bernoda. Draco, kau tidak akan marah, 'kan?

Aku datang!

KRIEEETTT...

"SELAMAT MAKAAAN! !"

* * *

"_**Tapi, kau tahu, Alice kabur setelah memecahkan cangkir March Hare."**_

* * *

Tapi, Draco,

kau bukan _**Alice**_, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

"**AHAHAHAA!**

**SELAMAT MAKAAANN! !"**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya kau ingat dongeng yang kau buat ketika kau masih mengingat semuanya.

Sebelum aku mendorongmu ke luar menara,

karena mengatakan bahwa _**Alice**_ kabur dari kematian.

Nah, ceritanya sudah berubah,

_**Dorothy**_."

.

.

**_Tamat_**

Fyuh, Alhamdulillah, selesai juga. . Sesekali saya ingin bikin fic yang agak twisted dan tidak jelas (hei, bukankah semua fic yang saya tulis itu tidak jelas?#lol).

#Intinya, Hermione itu agak sinting. Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul **—siapa yang membunuh Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Pansy? Kenapa mereka ada di dalam menara di sayap barat? Apa mereka dikurung? Mereka jadi hantu atau hanya ilusi Hermione? Apa hubungan Draco dan Hermione yang tampaknya sangat dekat, karena Hermione dengan berani mengatakan ingin membongkar lemari Draco? Apa peran Lucius dalam masalah ini? Apa Blaise tahu sesuatu? Kenapa tidak ada flashback? Draco diapain di akhir cerita? 'selamat makan' ini artinya agak ambigu, maksudnya Draco di-raep gitu(wth!)?—** silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri jawabannya. (Author berusaha membuat fic ini setidak nyambung mungkin #plak!)

#Yaah, pokoknya, impian dan kekesalan Hermione terkabulkan. Setidaknya happy ending laah #digampar

Ehem, baiklah, keputusan untuk membuat fic ini bermula ketika saya mendengarkan lagu-lagu horror Vocaloid. Sebagai akibatnya lagu **The Rugrats Theory** dari **Kaai Yuki** terus terngiang di telinga saya. #It's a bit scary

Yosshhaa! Thanks for reading! ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika angin menghembus melewati jendelanya. Gaun birunya melambai-lambai. Renda-rendanya pun ikut bergoyang. Kedua tangannya terangkat, saling bertangkupan satu sama lain. Bergerak menggenggam lilitan kasar di lehernya. Ruam-ruam merah tampak memenuhi kulit di sekitar lilitan itu.

Pansy tersenyum lebar.

"Ding dong, ding dong!"

Hembusan angin berubah kencang dan liar. Menggoyangkan gadis di jendela bagai ayunan di taman.

Pansy Parkinson merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"OPEN THE HEAAAADDD! !"

**xxx**

"**Sejak kapan, ya, **

**aku tergantung di sini?"**

**.**

**.**

**MAD\ Th**eMa**dness o**fPa**nsy Pa**rkins**on**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

"**Sejak kapan, ya,**

**aku digantung di sini?"**

**xxx**

"Pansy! Pansy!" Hermione memanggilku dari kamarnya, "aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'ding dong, open the head', jadi sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu?" tanyaku sarkastik seraya memutar badan, memandang panorama alam yang disajikan dari atas menara. Mansion Malfoy masih belum berubah sejak aku masih bisa mengingatnya. Gedung di sayap selatan sebenarnya dipugar ulang setelah kebakaran, tapi tukang yang dipilih Lady Narcissa memang sangat pandai memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak. Apa kepandaian si tukang juga berlaku pada otak yang rusak, ya?

Aku ingin menyewanya dan menyuruhnya untuk memperbaiki otak Hermione. Tiap-tiap murnya harus dipoles ulang supaya lebih licin. Gerigi-gerigi di dalam kepalanya pun mesti diperbaiki dan disumbat sampai tak bisa digunakan lagi. Biar saja Hermione mati daripada gila selamanya. Biar saja otaknya berkarat dan hancur sendirinya.

Di halaman depan, aku melihat Blaise datang dan Draco menyambutnya, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mansion. Blaise tidak tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ah, Draco juga. Menyebalkan! Aku juga ingin disambut dan makan bolu sampai kenyang. Draco memang harusnya mati. Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkannya saat dia terjatuh dari menara beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"OPEN THE HEAAADD! ! BODOOOHH!" teriakku sekencang mungkin, berharap dua sahabat laki-lakiku itu mendengarnya. Suaraku tak pernah sampai. Angin telah menelannya dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Aku benci angin.

"Pansy! Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi jam berapa sekarang?" seru Hermione kegirangan. Dia pasti berteriak di lubang kunci lagi.

"Ck! jangan urus jam, urus saja pakaianmu yang kotor itu!" jawabku marah, bertolak pinggang dan berayun seperti ayunan taman yang kosong digoyang angin.

"Kapan Draco akan datang lagi?"

"Kalau pakaianmu sudah pantas, dia pasti mau menemuimu. Kau sangat kotor dan bau, dia bakal muntah sebelum sempat bercerita untukmu lagi!"

"Pansy! Pansy! Bonekaku memakai semua gaun terbaikku. Apa yang harus kupakai?"

"Boneka...kau menggunakan semua hadiah Draco untuk tengkorak-tengkorak busuk itu? Oh, Tuhan! Hermione, kau benar-benar tolol!"

"Kau yang tolol! Pansy! Aku akan ambil yang baru dari lemari di kamar Draco!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ya, ya, terserahlah. Seperti kau bisa saja."

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukanya! !"

Hermione bernyanyi dan melompat-lompat kegirangan di kamarnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar. Kepalaku menggeleng. Hermione tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini angin terus berhembus kencang. Mungkin malam ini akan hujan. Artinya,

besok ulang tahun Ginny.

Hari yang spesial buat Ginny tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Ginny sudah sangat sedih karena setengah kulit wajahnya terkelupas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia jadi jarang keluar di siang hari dan memilih berjalan-jalan di malam hari sambil memakai parasolnya. Ia lebih suka memakai topi berjaring karena jaring-jaring itu menyembunyikan sisi wajahnya yang rusak. Untuk menghiburnya, kami selalu mengadakan pesta minum teh yang meriah untuknya.

Tengah malam ini. Jam akan berdentang dengan gembira.

**xxx**

"**Siapa?**

**Siapa yang akan memenggal kepalaku?"**

**xxx**

Sudah lama sekali Draco tak pernah berkunjung ke sini lagi semenjak ia jatuh dari menara ini. Lord Lucius melarangnya mendekati gedung sayap barat, termasuk menaranya. Tapi, aku tidak berharap Draco akan benar-benar patuh pada perintah orangtuanya. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak kecil. Aku tahu seperti apa jadinya dia kalau sudah dilarang keras seperti itu. Roda gerigi di otaknya akan bergerak, berputar. Draco akan jadi sangat penasaran.

Draco mengajak Blaise mengendap-ngendap ke sayap barat.

Dan kini aku melihat mereka.

Sangat dekat dengan kamar Hermione.

Dasar tolol!

**xxx**

"**Siapapun itu!**

**Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyaksikan kematianku! !"**

**xxx**

Siang itu Blaise berhasil menarik Draco untuk mengurungkan niatnya menjelajah lebih jauh. Perhatianku teralih. Hermione mendesis berkali-kali, kemudian menjerit-jerit di kamarnya.

"**Alice**!" serunya mengutuk, "**Alice** merebut Draco dariku! !"

Aku ingat, Draco pernah bercerita tentang **Alice** yang rakus. Anak perempuan yang iri dan merebut semua kepunyaan Ratu Hati. Hermione sangat senang dengan cerita yang satu itu. Draco juga sepertinya punya perasaan yang sama.

Sekarang, Blaise sudah menjadi **Alice**.

Seharusnya,

tadi aku menarik lehernya ke jendela.

**xxx**

"**Aku akan dieksekusi di sini?**

**Kalian gila! Bagaimana dengan permohonanku! ?**

**Hak-ku! ?"**

**xxx**

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" teriakku lantang, "OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

"Pansy! Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi jam berapa sekarang?"

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau menunggu jam soremu lagi?"

Hermione memekik dan suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kutebak, dia pasti berputar-putar dan tanpa sengaja menabrak kursi dan meja. Aku bisa mendengar seruan Ginny yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

Kegaduhan mendadak lenyap. Satu alisku terangkat heran. Hermione mendesis.

Aku bisa mendengarnya.

**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**, katanya.

**xxx**

"**Aku digantung!**

**Di depan banyak orang! ?"**

**xxx**

Akhirnya malam tiba.

"OPEN THE HEAAADDD! !"

Tubuhku terayun. Angin malam berhembus kencang. Dingin.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GINNY! !"

Ginny melongok dari pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Aku dengar. Terima kasih, Pansy! Pesta teh yang meriah untukku! !"

Ginny buru-buru menutup parasolnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione. Bunyi denting cangkir dan meja yang diseret memenuhi kesunyian. Kemudian, Harry keluar. Membawa satu cangkir kosong untukku.

"Kemana teh merahku?"

"Coba tebak," canda Harry, membuka topinya dan meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar. Harry Potter, dia juga tidak pernah berubah. Tetap menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku tidak tahu.

Ron juga.

Ginny juga.

Hermione tahu semuanya, tapi dia pasti tidaK akan menceritakannya.

Srrrtt!

Ada cahaya remang yang merayap dari ujung koridor.

Kedua mataku melebar tak percaya.

Draco datang.

**The Dorothy!**

**xxx**

"**Kalian menjebakku!**

**Terkutuk kalian semua! !"**

**xxx**

Hermione sangat senang. Draco datang dan Hermione menjadi sangat tidak sabar. Mataku terpaku pada Draco dan pintu kamar yang berbunyi seolah orang di dalamnya ingin mendobrak keluar.

Draco tersentak kaget.

Lampu lilinnya padam ditiup angin malam.

Aku tersentak kaget.

Engsel yang berkarat berderak kala pintu itu terbuka.

"**AHAHAHAA!** **SELAMAT MAKAAANN! !"**

**xxx**

"**Matimatimatimatima—"**

**grek**

**xxx**

Cangkirku terselip.

PRANGG!

Hancur berantakan di lantai.

Gerakan Hermione terhenti. Kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke arahku. Langsung saja kurentangkan kedua tanganku.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

Hermione menatapku dengan senyum bergairah yang perlahan terulas di bibirnya.

"OPEN THE HEAAADD!"

Kedua matanya berbinar gembira.

"Pansy! Aku mendengarmu! Kau bilang 'open the head', jadi sekarang

.

.

waktunya makan malam, 'kan?"

.

.

**xxx**

"**Selamanya! **

**Selamanya aku akan tergantung di sini!**

**Dan membawa orang-orang terjun **

**dari jendela menara ini! !"**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**-**Dorothy**,

seharusnya tadi

aku menarik lehermu ke jendela.

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

Yup, Alhamdulillah, akhirnya tertulis fic singkat versi ke 2 'Mad' dari POV Pansy. Anda bingung? Heran? Jangan ditahan. Segera tulis apa yang Anda inginkan di kotak review. Apapun boleh. Pujian boleh, pujian lagi juga boleh, pujian selanjutnya pun diterima. Sekali lagi, jangan tahan kekesalan Anda terhadap Author ngaco ini! #huek

Yosh! Balas review dulu... =D

**Nisa Malfoy: **Gak apa-apa, kok, kalau bingung. Fic ini dibuat tujuannya memang untuk itu, kok. Kecuali...ya, kecuali aja.. #ngaco lagi #gampar diri #Makasih atas review-nya, **Nisa**-san,, :3

**Constantinest: **Waah, terima kasih,, saya berusaha semampu saya untuk menyusun kata-kata yang bagus untuk POV Hermione... Yosh, alurnya memang sengaja dibikin gaje karena saya suka teka-teki. #mananya yang teka-teki #digampar! #Makasih atas review-nya, **Constantinest**-san,, :3

Untuk kali ini, saya lagi-lagi dengerin lagu Vocaloid. Bedanya yang ini agak ceria dan doki-doki suru... Hmm, yang agak dominan mungkin **Kaito—Deep Sea Girl (Another Ver.)**,,

Yoshaaa! Thanks for reading!

**Rozen91**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis berparasol itu duduk di bawah bayangan pohon seraya memandang arus sungai yang cukup deras pagi itu. Sepasang permata biru bergulir, mengawasi dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berbincang-bincang akrab sambil berjalan menaiki tangga teras.

"Mulus..." bisiknya. Gadis berambut merah membiarkan parasolnya jatuh ke rumput saat ia membuka satu sarung tangannya. Jari-jemari lentik nan putih itu terangkat.

Meraba sebagian wajah yang tertutupi oleh jaring topinya.

"Aa, aa!" gumamnya geram.

Rasanya kasar.

Rasanya kasar.

Ini tidak mulus!

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"OPEN THE HEAADD! BODOOOHH!"

Teriakan Pansy Parkinson menggema dari jendela menara. Gadis berambut merah mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Air mata yang menetes perlahan mengering. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Perlahan ia memakai kembali sarung tangannya dan memungut parasolnya.

Gadis berambut merah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi cahaya pagi di halaman depan manor Malfoy. Masuk lebih dalam ke rimbunan pepohonan hijau musim semi.

Ada air yang menjadi jejaknya.

Ujung bawah gaun merahnya masih basah.

Ginny Weasley menyalahkan sungai yang dipenuhi bebatuan terjal di sana.

**.**

**.**

**MAD/ The Malevolence of Ginny Weasley**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Gaunku basah. Masih basah sampai hari ini. Padahal hari sangat cerah. Bahkan tak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari ke arahku, jika saja aku mau berdiri tepat di bawah sang surya. (Tapi, aku tetap memilih bayangan pohon yang gelap.)

Ah…terlalu terang. Orang-orang bisa melihatnya. Mereka pasti akan melihatnya. Satu hal mengerikan yang tergambar di sisi wajahku, di balik jaring yang gelap. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh, tapi topi berjaring ini tampaknya membuat orang-orang berpikir aku ingin ke pemakaman.

Aku tidak suka.

Jari-jariku meraba dan relief yang tidak sesuai harapan bisa tergambar langsung dalam pikiranku.

"Aa, aa! !" geramku tak tahan. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa aku sering marah-marah dan suka menyendiri. Pansy tidak tahu kenapa aku sering menggumam dan bersedih saat menyendiri jauh di halaman samping di tepi sungai. Aku tidak suka sungai, tapi aku harus terus berada di sana. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku harus membasuh wajahku dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan! ?" Aku kembali menggeram sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Begitu gelisah dan frustasi. Cacatnya tidak mau hilang dan matahari sudah tinggi. Pansy berkali-kali membunyikan pendulum. Aku khawatir. Aku cemas.

Hari ini berawan. Hari tidak lagi cerah. Mungkin sebentar akan hujan. Mungkin akan hujan.

Malam ini pasti adalah pesta ulang tahunku.

Dan si Malfoy membawakan tamu untukku.

"AA, AA! !"

Teriakan histeris tak bisa kutahan. Aku takut. Sesuatu di wajahku tidak mau hilang. Aku tidak normal. Batu-batu itu tajam. Sampai-sampai merobek kulitku. Aku menatap garang bebatuan terjal di tengah-tengah aliran sungai yang deras. Air mataku hampir keluar mengingat rasa sakitnya.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah si Malfoy bersedia mengundang satu temannya untuk hari ulang tahunku? Oh, well, aku harus bersiap! Gaunku basah, tapi Hermione yang baik akan meminjamkan satu gaunnya yang cantik untukku. Ya, 'kan?

"Hermione,"

Hari terlalu terang, aku harus bersembunyi di samping lemari yang bayangannya paling gelap. Hermione mengalihkan matanya dari arah pintu. Sedari tadi ia masih menanyakan jam pada Pansy. Hermione menelengkan kepalanya, menatapku penuh tanya.

"gaunmu…aku mau satu," pintaku penuh harap. Hermione terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik gaunnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menepis dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan kainnya, seolah itu akan menghilangkan bercak-bercak noda yang entah sejak kapan mengotori gaunnya.

"Hermione," panggilku lagi, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione tidak memberiku satu gaunnya. Ia malah mengambil pisaunya dan mencoba mencongkel pintu lagi. Ia memutar kepalanya dan memandangku dari ujung matanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya dari kamar Draco!"

"Aku tidak pakai pakaian laki-laki, 'Mione! !"

TRANG!

Hermione melempar pisaunya dengan kesal. "Aku punya lemari di kamar Draco! Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau kami tidur di satu kamar yang sama! ?" bentaknya tidak terima. Hermione tersinggung. Tapi, aku mau gaunku. Hermione menendang-nendang pintu dengan gusar.

"Ckckck." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan seringai mengejek. Harry menutupi senyum kecil di bibirnya; kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan! ?" tanyaku galak. Aku tidak suka Harry dan Ron. Mereka laki-laki. Tapi, wajah mereka lebih bagus dari wajahku. Aku sangat membenci mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Ginny." Ron mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, mengabaikan pertanyaanku sembari berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Masih ada gaun lain di lemari yang itu, 'Mione." Harry menepuk pundak Hermione sambil menunjuk lemari di sampingku. Ron langsung membuka pintunya.

"Aah, lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini!" katanya heboh bercampur nada sarkastik, "boneka! !"

Harry terkejut. "Astaga, 'Mione. Sudah kubilang untuk membuang boneka-boneka itu."

Hermione mendelik kesal. Ia terlihat ingin melemparkan pisaunya. Aku melongok ke dalam lemari, melihat dua boneka berwarna putih tulang memakai gaun pesta yang dulu Hermione pakai ke pertemuan bangsawan yang terakhir ia hadiri di mansion Greengrass.

"Ah, Harry, katakan," seru Ron bersemangat, "tengkorak siapa yang paling modis di antara kita berdua? Ahahaha!"

Aku mendelik. Hermione sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan Ron. Ia hendak beranjak, ketika suara yang sangat familiar di telinga kami mendekat dan merayap dari celah pintu. Hermione sangat senang. Pipinya merona merah lantaran semangat. Ia mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Tadi dia senang, tapi sekarang Hermione malah mengutuk berkali-kali dan mencongkel pintu dengan marah.

Ah, tunggu dulu?

**Alice**?

Rasanya pernah kudengar dulu, di suatu hari ketika si Rambut Putih datang dan bercerita untuk Hermione. Dia mendongeng tentang **Alice** yang rakus. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku memilih ke sungai tepat sebelum laki-laki itu datang berkunjung ke kamar Hermione. Lalu, suatu hari Pansy menarik lehernya ke jendela, menjatuhkannya dari menara. Sayangnya, wajahnya tidak rusak sepertiku.

Aku ingin mengirim **Alice** untuk orang ini.

Pansy kembali menggerakkan pendulum. Bunyinya keras dan menggema. Hermione belum mengambilkan gaun yang baru. Dia pasti lupa. Dia pasti lupa.

Hermione memekik kencang sambil mengelilingi kamar dengan kaki telanjang. Dia menendang cangkir tehku.

"HERMIONEEE!"

"OPEN THE HEEAAAADDD! !"

Aku ingin marah, namun saat itu Hermione berhenti bergerak dan diam untuk beberapa saat. Pisau di tangannya jatuh berdenting di lantai. Suaranya seperti kerupuk garing dan nyaring. Pasti kena pecahan-pecahan cangkir kesayanganku.

Ah! Dasar **Alice**! Kaulah si rakus itu!

Aku lantas mendorong Hermione dan segera memunguti sisa-sisa cangkir China yang dihadiahkan Billy padaku dulu. Aku sangat suka lukisan nelayan di pinggiran cangkir putih porselen itu. Hermione sudah memecahkannya. Aku tak akan segan untuk mengutuknya seandainya saja aku bukan temannya, dan tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Gigiku bergemeretak geram, namun aku belum juga mendengar Hermine minta maaf padaku.

Hermione sibuk sendiri. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut keritingnya yang berantakan. Tatapannya liar dan marah. Dia mengucapkan satu nama berklai-kali dengan kedengkian yang jelas.

Hermione tidak senang lagi. Ia terus mengutuk **Dorothy. **Dorothy...gadis kecil menyebalkan yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Pansy pernah menceritakannya padaku ketika suatu malam aku berjalan-jalan di menara. Aku ingin mengirim **Dorothy **untuk Hermione, dan berharap agar gadis kecil itu bisa mempersulit hidup Hermione. Biar dia tahu akibat dari memecahkan cangkir teh cina kesayangan Ginny Weasley.

Hermione seharian duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan sambil terus menggumamkan nama **Dorothy**. Aku benci ini. Dia akan menghancurkan suasana pesta yang gembira. Padahal, Pansy sudah menyelamatiku dengan nada tinggi andalannya. Seharusnya Hermione tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menyusahkan untuk saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ada cngkir lain yang pecah. Dan lagi, dia belum memberiku gaun yang baru.

PRANGG!

"_Seriously_, Ron! ?"

Aku marah. Cangkirku pecah lagi dan Ron tak mau mengaku kalau dia sudah menjatuhkannya dari meja. Harry beringsut sambil membawa satu cangkir keluar kamar. Aku marah. Cangkirku dibawa pergi.

BRUUAK!

TRANG!

PRANNNGG!

Aku marah.

Kubanting meja dan topiku terlepas. Udara dingin menghembus sisi wajahku. Aku ingin menangis. Hermione kegirangan melihat kehebohan kami. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kakinya berdarah-darah. Saat itu, ia melewati meja dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hermione," tanyaku heran, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione berbalik menatapku dengan sorot mata bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

krak

krak

krak

Ia tidak memedulikan pecahan-pecahan tajam di lantai saat ia menghampiriku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Draco!" serunya nyaring, "Draco sudah datang!"

Si Malfoy datang. Sinar lilinnya mengintip dari celah pintu. Spontan aku melangkah mundur dan tersudutkan di pintu lemari. Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ia berputar-putar dan meloncat ke pintu.

Cahayanya terlalu terang. Kuharap Pansy mau meniup mati cahaya itu. Ah...cahayanya terlalu terang...

Kututup mukaku.

"Aa, aa! !"

Wajahku! Wajahku!

**Alice**!

Ini ulah **Alice**!

Sesuatu berwarna perak berkilat di dekat kakiku. Segera kuraih dan berlari menarik pundak Hermione yang masih mengintip dari lubang kunci dengan tidak sabar. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Hermione—"

Kutaruh benda berwarna perak dan berkarat itu di tangannya. Hermione menatap diam sebelum senyum menakutkan mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya lantas menggenggam erat ganggang berwarna perak.

"—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku bertanya. Dan sesuatu berkilat di kedua permata coklat miliknya. Dengan binar-binar kegilaan yang nyata. Yang untuk saat itu, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kupikir, aku mengerti apa yang Hermione pikirkan. Karena itulah, aku mundur ke dalam kegelapan. Dan menunggu. Bersama Ron. Bersama Harry. Dengan senyum kecil yang tidak bisa kutahan lebih lama.

krek

BRAAK!

"**AHAHAHA! ! SELAMAT MAKAAANNN! !"**

Aah... tidak mungkin—

**PRANNG!**

—cangkir teh kesayanganku pecah lagi.

"**OPEN THE HEEAAAADDD! !"**

Tapi, aku akan tetap senang.

Aku sudah mengirim **Alice** ke luar.

Mata pisaunya bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Kurasakan senyumku tertarik lebih dalam.

Ah,

**Alice sudah keluar.**

**.**

**.**

**Alice **yang baik,

ayo, cabik wajah pemuda itu.

Sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

**.**

**.**

**_****The End_**

**REPlying rEvIEW time~**

**guest : **iya, makasih udah mampir. Fic ini memang gak ngikutin aturan apapun, jadi memang gak nyambung. Makasih atas kritikan dan nasihatnya,,, :D

**galuhtikatiwi : **Keadaan Draco masih rahasia. Hermione _is_ Hermione. Pansy _is _Pansy. Cuman kamar biasa, kok, dengan sedikit (**ehem)** kekacauan yang belum dibersihkan. 'tentang leher' itu maksudnya Pansy suka narik-narik orang. Mati? Yaah, belum pasti, sih. Kecuali kalau orangnya jatuh dan **benar-benar** mati. Iya, makasih, senang juga ada yang bersedia nebak-nebak alur cerita, jadi gak usah minta maaf karena pertanyaannya,, :3,, yosh, makasih atas review-nya, **galuhtikatiwi**-san,, ^v^/

**Crystal Rotgelle : **Fufufu, yup, memang versi Pansy. Yup, dia udah meninggal. Yup, itu monolognya sebelum dieksekusi. No, Pansy bukan pelayan. No, tidak hanya strata bawah yang memanggil mereka Lady n Lord,, di pesta-pesta dansa pun Lady Astoria memanggilnya 'Lady Narcissa'. :D,, 'Bener ga?' Bener gak yaaaa? XD,, Yosh! Makasih udah mampir, Lady **Rotgelle** of **Crystal** Palace. :3 (versi Harry? sabar aja, yaaaa,, #senyum mistis *eh?)

**Nha Chang : **Fic ini bercerita tentang Hermione. Yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang berbeda. Yang menyangkut satu kejadian yang sama. #udah itu aja. #Maaf, saya gak bisa ngebocorin banyak hal di sini. m(_ *_)m. Yossh, makasih udah mampir, **Chang**-san! ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hide and seek_?"

Sepasang permata biru mengerjap bingung. Tangan kecilnya memeluk erat boneka kelinci hitam ke dadanya. Anak laki-laki di sampingnya memakai kacamatanya kembali. Manik hijaunya berkerling di bawah sinar matahari.

"Yup! Aku jadi setannya, dan kau yang sembunyi," usulnya bersemangat. Si rambut merah terlihat tidak setuju dengan permainan di dalam manor. Mereka dilarang keras untuk bertingkah barbar di dalam manor—dalam hal ini, berlarian dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Emm, 'Arry, kita pasti dimarahi..."

"Honestly, Ron, ini hanya petak umpet. Kita bisa main, asal jangan ribut saja," desak si rambut hitam.

"Uh, well, jangan tarik aku kalau kau dimarahi si kepala pelayan itu lagi."

Anak satunya memutar bola matanya, "ayo, main!"

Hari itu, di siang hari yang langitnya dipenuhi awan putih dan abu-abu, dua anak laki-laki saling bermain. Yang satu bersembunyi dan satunya lagi mencari. Namun, si rambut merah tidak tahu bahwa ia dibuntuti oleh anak satunya—yang curang dan selalu curang. Hingga di sayap barat itu, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Jam demi jam berlalu.

Seseorang merebut boneka kelincinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Gemerincing kunci yang berjatuhan di lantai berdenging nyaring.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu.

Ia tertidur untuk selamanya.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**MAD/The Wariness of Ronald Weasley**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

"Kau lihat, 'kan! ?" geramku sambil berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan gadis yang menggantung di jendela. Pansy meninggikan wajah dengan tatapan skeptis yang ia lemparkan padaku. Aku mendelik, kemudian menoleh tajam dan menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Di sana!" seruku nyaring, "dia kumat lagi! !"

Pansy menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk.

Di bawah hamparan awan berwarna putih dan abu-abu, dua orang itu terlihat di sana. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Yang satunya memekik, satunya lagi tersenyum menahan tawa. Si perempuan diseret, ketika laki-laki itu mencengkeram segenggam rambut merahnya. Aku kenal mereka. Ah! bagaimana tidak? Satunya adikku; satunya lagi sahabatku!

"Dia kumat lagi! !"

Pansy menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam dan dalam. Aku tertegun. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menatap dengan cara seperti itu...

Tiba-tiba bibirnya membentuk seringai kejam.

Dia mungkin senang. Pansy mungkin sedang senang. Karena itulah, saat itu ia berteriak dengan nada tinggi seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!"

Dan dia tertawa.

"OPEN THE HEAADD! !"

Kulihat adikku sudah jatuh ke sungai. Wajahnya lurus menuju ujung tajam batuan terjal. Kulitnya tercabik dan warna merah mengalir bersamanya. Bersama jeritan dan tubuh di dalam arus berwarna merah yang deras.

Aku nyaris mengutuk.

"Ginny datang! ! Dia pasti akan memaksaku untuk ikut pesta teh menyebalkan itu lagi!"

Ku alihkan mataku.

Sahabatku telah menghilang di balik bayangan pepohonan hijau di musim gugur.

Sambil memutar-mutar topi hitamnya.

Dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar bagai gemerincing kunci yang berjatuhan di lantai.

**xxx**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sepatuku tak mau berhenti. Kakiku mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Denting sendok dan cangkir berbaur bersama ketukan di lantai. Ginny kembali mendelik ke arahku. Sinar matanya yang tajam dengan jelas mengecam tindakanku.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku tidak sabar.

Mungkin aku gugup.

Tap. Tap—

BRAK!

Ginny membanting kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Hentikan, Ron!"

Prang! Ting! Trang!

Cangkir cinanya hampir pecah. Sendok-sendok bertebaran di lantai. Ginny mengomel, menuduh bahwa aku telah menjatuhkan semua peralatannya dari atas meja. Aku mengacuhkannya.

"Kau dengar, 'kan! ?" geramku. Ginny menatap malas. "Dia kumat lagi! !" ungkapku setengah frustasi, merentangkan tanganku ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

Ginny menyibak rambut merahnya yang panjang dan mengaitkan pegangan parasolnya di lengan. Dua cangkir teh di tangannya. "Pansy lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan histeriamu."

"Dia kumat lagi, Ginny!"

Ginny tidak mengindahkanku. Namun, ia tak sempat membuka pintu ketika benda itu menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan sahabatku berdiri di sana dengan senyum segar di wajahnya.

Aku tidak tenang. Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik. Tak ada yang mempedulikan tingkahku. Aku mungkin panik.

"Kau kumat, kau kumat, kumat lagi—" gumamku gelisah seperti orang gila. Sahabatku mendengarnya. Ia lantas menepuk bahuku dan menawarkan secangkir teh merah padaku.

"Tenang, Ron," iris hijaunya berkerling di balik bayangan topi hitamnya, "aku sudah senang sekarang."

Esoknya,

Nyonya manor yang baru dimakamkan.

**xxx**

Aku gelisah. Cangkir cina Ginny bergetar di tanganku. Mungkin tanganku yang gemetar. Mungkin aku cemas. Khawatir.

Tapi, sahabatku masih tersenyum santai di sampingku.

Hermione juga bersedia ikut ke dalam pesta.

Tapi, Harry malah menyenggol meja dan menjatuhkan cangkir Ginny. Dia menyalahkanku.

Dia pasti kumat lagi. Dia kumat lagi. Dia kumat lagi—

"PESTA BATAL! !"

Ginny menjerit marah seraya membanting meja. Menghamburkan pecahan-pecahan beling cangkir cina kesayangannya di lantai. Hermione terlihat senang.

Tapi, Harry kini tidak tersenyum.

Matanya lurus melihat ke arah pintu. Tatapannya tampak menunggu dan penuh antisipasi. Dia mungkin sedang mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang!—dulu tatapan itu ia arahkan pada tubuh si rambut putih yang luluh lantak di kaki manor, melihat apakah kematian atau keselamatan yang akan lebih dulu menyentuhnya. Dan dia luar biasa tidak senang saat laki-laki itu kembali beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Aku mulai berjalan bolak-balik. Kembali menggumam panik, "dia kumat, dia kumat, pasti kumat lagi—"

Kemudian, senyum puas terulas di bibirnya. Dan dia membuka topinya saat berkata,

"Tamu terakhir kita sudah datang."

Cahaya remang terpantul dari celah-celah pintu.

"Kau senang, 'kan," tanyanya, menahan tawa di tenggorokannya, "'Mione?"

Hermione tergelak. Ginny menyodorkan pisaunya. Harry mengikutinya ke depan pintu, dimana Hermione mencakar-cakar dan ingin membukanya. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku. Ini tidak baik! Ini tidak baik!

Tapi, sahabatku malah menunjuk grendel emas yang berdebu.

"Pintu ini bisa dibuka dari dalam, lho."

Engsel tua berderak.

Aku ingin menjerit. Menarik-narik rambut merahku dan bertanya, 'kenapa kau katakan itu, 'Arry! !'

Kudengar nada gemetar di teriakan Pansy yang begitu mengagetkan.

Hermione tertawa—seperti ketika ia mendapati ada skeleton di dalam lemarinya. Ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Ke arah si rambut putih yang seolah membeku di tempatnya.

Hermione tertawa—seperti ketika ia mendapati skeleton lain yang terhimpit di antara kaki ranjang dan tembok.

"Dia kumat, dia kumat, sekarang dia yang kumat—" aku menggumam panik seperti orang kesetanan. Tawa Hermione terdengar seperti gemerincing kunci yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Kututup kedua telingaku kuat-kuat.

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! !

Akan tetapi, saat itu tidak ada gelak tawa Harry yang mengikuti suara sebelumnya—tidak seperti _hari_ itu.

Hentikan! Diam!

Suara tawa itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Mungkin permintaanku terdengar. Dan kulihat si tamu terakhir melihat dari pintu yang terbuka. Tertegun untuk waktu yang lama.

Bersama Hermione yang juga terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

Mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi

jika tidak mendengar gelak tawa Harry di saat seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**"Dia kumat, dia juga kumat! Pasti kumat lagi!  
**

**Oh!**

**Ada 'Mad Hatter' di antara kita semua!"**

**.**

**.**

**_the end_**

**Nha Chang: **Belum tamat kok, tapi memang setiap chapter udah tamat sendiri. Draco dimatiin gak yaaa? Hermione mungkin agak sinting ya? Menurut **Chang-**san gimana? #plak

**Crystal Rotgelle**: Kematian Ginny yang selengkapnya pasti udah ketahuan di chapter ini. Cara mati Harry mungkin belum ketahuan, tapi Ron udah bisa ditebak, 'kaan? :3 #makasih atas pujiannya,, hati-hati, otaknya jangan suka putar-putar, nanti sekrupnya hilang satu, lhoo #plak!

**Draco**: Yosh, makasih udah mampir and nyukain fic ini,, :3 ,, Kalau udah baca chapter ini, pasti tahu kenapa bisa rusak...

Yosh! Kepada semua reviewers, sankyu udah mampir ke sini,,,pada readers juga,, makasih, ya! !

**_Rozen91—**

**_Another Laurant in the mist_**


	5. Chapter 5

Dia berbeda.

Dia aneh.

Dia bisa membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Dunia lain yang tidak diketahui. Dia menyukainya.

Namun, orang-orang menganggapnya mengerikan.

Dia mulai menggunakannya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Orangtuanya mulai khawatir dan cemas. Mereka takut padanya, tapi dia tidak tahu itu. Dia terus menaburkan dunia yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dan dia tak tahu bahwa ada kompensasi yang harus dibayar.

Perlahan, tanpa ia sadari, pikirannya terpecah dan kacau. Kematian satu orang adalah buktinya. Dia naïf, berpikir tak ada orang yang tahu. Lalu, kedua orangtuanya pun memberikannya ruang tersendiri.

Di menara sayap barat.

Di kamar gelap yang terkunci.

Ada skeleton yang terhimpit di antara kaki ranjang dan tembok.

Harry Potter menyembunyikan kelicikan di balik bayangan topinya.

**.**

**.**

**MAD/ The Wi****cked Illusion**** of Harry Potter**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Aku membangun banyak kisah di sisi manor yang didirikan untukku. Yang ketika pertama kali berdiri telah dinamai sebagai Manor Potter. Orang-orang senang berlalu-lalang dan melihat keindahan taman dari ujung danau yang dibatasi oleh gerbang klasik berwarna hitam. Hitam…

Seperti warna rambut Tuan rumah.

Atau seperti jiwa si Tuan Muda yang baru saja menginjak usia 14 tahun di musim semi hari itu. Dengan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kenaifan—permata hijau lumut yang menawan. Yang menyembunyikan segala kekacauan bagai distorsi warna yang tidak menentu. Remaja itu adalah diriku, yang berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, masih menghirup udara segar di pagi hari yang dingin.

Harry Potter yang naif.

Diriku yang naif.

Menara sayap barat yang dibangun untukku. Dua orang itu mengatakan tentang kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka limpahkan padaku. Kemudian, salah satu kamar di menara itu dilengkapi dengan boneka-boneka yang seharusnya bukanlah permainan yang baik untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah diajarkan apa pun tentang hal itu.

Aku adalah Harry Potter yang naif. Yang hanya tahu tentang tumpukan boneka dan mengambil satu boneka kelinci berwarna hitam sebagai favorit. Yang mengabaikan bunyi kunci yang menutup kesempatanku dari dunia luar.

Aku adalah Harry Potter yang naif. Hingga ketika akhirnya boneka kelinci itu terlempar keluar melewati terali jendela yang tidak terlalu kecil (juga tidak terlalu besar). Aku tidak menyadari kebosanan yang merayap di punggung dan kakiku. Perlahan melahap tenagaku. Hingga akhirnya ujung jemariku menelusuri permukaan pintu yang tak akan terbuka. Permohonan lemah yang tenggelam di tenggorokanku.

Aku merangkak ke tempat tidur dan memilih beristirahat.

Aku bisa mengambil bonekanya besok. (**Di hari yang tak pernah datang**)

Aku tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

Sepanjang hari, sepanjang tahun

menatap tubuh yang membusuk

dari seorang Harry Potter yang naif.

**DDRAAK!**

"Jangan membusuk di ranjangku,

_**would you mind**__?"_

Aku senang, aku meminta dengan baik. Lalu, tertawa di balik punggung tanganku. Tengkorak putih gading itu berguling dan terjatuh di lantai saat kutendang dari kasurku yang nyaman dan berwarna putih (**dulu**). Aku tidak peduli, selamanya skeleton itu bisa tinggal di sana.

Che!

Harry Potter yang bodoh.

Kupelintir topi hitam di tanganku,

aah, dengan ini,

topi hitam kesayanganku,

aku akan jadi **Mad Hatter **yang pintar.

**xxx**

**Mad Hatter **yang naif adalah orang yang dibenci setengah mati oleh seluruh penghuni manor. Seseorang telah mati karenanya. Aku tidak menyalahkan diriku yang terlalu senang saat itu. Kematian Pansy Parkinson dan harapan semu atas eksekusi tersembunyi yang tak bisa ia raih—ketika aku merampas hak-nya sambil tertawa bahagia. Putri satu-satunya dari pembuat jam kepercayaan Tuan manor.

Pansy Parkinson yang malang...

harus mati karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia perbuat.

Yang sebenarnya merupakan tujuan dari kesenangan **Mad Hatter**.

Jiwa yang hitam, gelak tawa kesenangan. Aku adalah **Mad Hatter **yang terlahir untuk kesenangan yang baru. Yang lebih haus akan kematian yang selanjutnya.

"Ah! Cerobohnya aku!" kataku dengan nada sesal yang dibuat-buat. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirku. Saat melihat api lilin yang kini membakar tirai satin di jendela. Kujatuhkan cawan lilin dari tanganku dan berjalan santai dari kamar biru. Tunggu dulu... bukankah seharusnya, sudah jadi kamar merah, ya?

"Ahahaha! !"

Api yang menjalar,

melahap habis seluruh kamar di sayap timur.

Tuan dan Nyonya Potter yang baik,

**good night!**

—AHAHAHA!—

**xxx**

Dua puluh tahun berlalu.

Aku hampir bosan.

Dan mungkin tak ada yang mengerti seberapa pentingnya Pansy Parkinson digantung di jendela—tak ada hiburan yang lebih menyenangkan selain mencelanya, dan melihat bagaimana ia mencoba menarik leherku dari sana. Dan kita tahu: **dia tidak pernah berhasil**.

Aku tergelak.

Kereta kuda yang mengilap berhenti di halaman. Satu keluarga berambut merah kini menempati manor Potter yang selanjutnya menjadi manor Weasley! Oh, Weasley! Mainan baruku!

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang merangkak di punggungku. Aku menggigil. Ini menyenangkan! Kutelengkan kepalaku.

"Ah, Pansy," kataku, "apa yang kau lihat?"

Pansy Parkinson menatapku geram dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kau!" serunya sengit, "apalagi yang kau rencanakan! ?"

Aku tergelak.

Kulepas topi hitamku dan membiarkan kedua tanganku bermain dengan sisi-sisinya. Kulirik Pansy dengan senyum misterius, dan dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah terlintas di otakku:

**kematian penghuni yang baru.**

"O—" Pansy menatapku ngeri bercampur amarah (ah, dia selalu jadi si pemarah), "—OPEN THE HEAAADD! ! "

Aku tergelak lagi.

Nah, kau memang anak ayahmu—si pembuat jam!

Aku bersandar di jendela satunya sambil melihat ke luar. Di halaman berumput hijau dan nyaman,

ah! Aku menemukan **the next death! **

Begitu kikuk dan pengecut! Aku tak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari seorang anak bayi berumur 7 tahun dan berambut merah itu. Lihatlah,

dia bahkan menyentuh boneka kelinci kesayanganku.

Aku menggigil, penuh antisipasi dan tidak sabar.

Aku mendesaknya untuk bermain,

lalu menguncinya di dalam lemari,

kurebut kembali bonekaku,

dan membuang kunci-kunci di tanganku.

**Good evening,**

**the next death!**

**xxx**

Ronald Weasley tak pernah ditemukan. Mereka tak pernah memeriksa ke sayap barat. Di sana bawa sial, kata orang-orang yang datang. Telingaku mendidih, tapi senyumku tertarik lebar.

Konyol!

Tapi, tetap saja, berkata seperti itu pun,

tak ada yang datang mencarinya ke sini. Sayap barat tak pernah digunakan dan dikunci rapat-rapat. Jadi, mereka berpikir Ronald yang tersayang tak akan mungkin masuk ke sayap barat yang mengerikan.

Aku menendang kunci-kunci yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Ron, Ron," panggilku, "ayo, lihat, apa lagi yang bisa menyenangkanku setelah ini."

Ronald Weasley mendadak berjalan bolak-balik seperti orang gila. Kumat-kumat-kumat-kumat. Kata konyol lantas terus keluar berulang kali dari mulutnya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Setelah beberapa tahun berganti, dan aku mulai merasa bosan, aku kembali menemukan **the next death! **

Aku tergelak.

Ron terperanjat.

Ginny Weasley yang pendiam dan penyendiri ku ajak ke pepohonan rindang dekat sungai. Dia tidak percaya saat kubilang bahwa aku temannya. Padahal, aku berniat melakukannya tanpa melibatkan kekerasan yang kasar. Ah, lihat,

aku bahkan harus menarik rambut panjangnya

dan menyeretnya.

Mendorongnya tepat di bebatuan tajam.

Dan dia menjerit.

Tenggelam.

Aku kembali tergelak.

**Noon-noon~**

**red girl!**

**xxx**

Aku mencemooh. Para Weasley yang penakut langsung mengepak barang-barang dan meninggalkan manor dengan kereta kuda yang mengilap. Baru dua kematian yang terjadi dan mereka sudah takut? Che!

Namun, semuanya tidak akan berlangsung lama, bukan?

Tiga puluh lima tahun datang lebih cepat tanpa kusadari, dan pemilik manor yang baru telah tiba bersama kereta-kereta mereka. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum yang tertarik di bibirku. Aku memandang ke sana sambil bersandar di jendela yang lain dan melipat tangan di dada dengan santai.

PRANG!

Ginny memecahkan cangkir cinanya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan meringkuk di samping lemari sambil meraba-raba wajahnya yang rusak. Mulus-mulus-mulus, gumamnya.

Aku tergelak.

Kuputuskan untuk menambah anggota,

untuk pesta teh Ginny yang menyenangkan.

Nyonya Malfoy yang baru muntah darah.

Ah, coba lihat apa yang kutambahkan di tehnya pagi ini!

Bubuk teh Ginny, tentu saja!

Warna merah,

dan mematikan!

**Sayang sekali,**

**tak ada kursi untukmu,**

**Tamu yang Baru.**

**;D**

**xxx**

Hermione tak mau melepaskan pisau dari tangannya. Ia mencungkil pintu dengan rasa frustasi yang menggebu-gebu. Aku bahkan yakin bisa menciumnya di udara.

Aku tergelak.

Mungkin Hermione kesepian dan benar-benar menginginkan Draco untuk menemaninya. Dia selalu memekik kegirangan saat Draco membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar ini.

"_**Karena Ratu Hati punya segalanya. Jadi, Alice merebutnya**__** k**__**arena**__** rasa iri.**__**"**_

Draco selalu datang mengunjunginya, mendongeng padanya dan Hermione sangat senang mendengar semua ceritanya. Aku berdiri di sudut ruangan yang gelap bersama Ginny dan Ron. Diam dan ikut mendengarkan.

Aku menggenggam sisi-sisi topiku.

Aku senang mendengar **Alice** yang iri.

Sama halnya seperti **Mad Hatter** yang curang.

"_**Mad Hatter menaruh balok gula yang banyak di cangkir Alice. Mau tahu kenapa?"**_

Ini menarik.

"_**Karena Cheshire membawa serbuk bunga beracun."**_

Apakah itu seperti bubuk teh Ginny? Yang begitu merah dan mematikan?

"_**Alice suka yang manis-manis, 'kan?"**_

Dan **Alice **kita memang meminumnya! (Ahahaha!)

**.**

**.**

"_**Tapi, kau tahu, Alice kabur setelah memecahkan cangkir March Hare."**_

**.**

**.**

Kecuali, Hermione bukanlah **Alice** yang kita maksud.

Hermione penuh amarah.

Draco berjalan keluar kamar.

Hermione mengejar,

dan mendorongnya keluar jendela.

"**ALICE** HARUS MATI, DRACOO! !"

Aku lantas mencondongkan badan, melihat tubuh Draco Malfoy luluh lantak di kaki menara. '**The fallen death!' **aku ingin meneriakkannya.

Oh, ini **Alice **yang dia bicarakan!

Dia selamat!

("Aku tidak senang,

tapi kematiannya bukanlah bagian dari rencana.")

**xxx**

Hermione tidak terkontrol setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya Draco tak lagi datang ke menara di sayap barat ini. Ia merusak banyak barang dan memecahkan cangkir Ginny. Ia berteriak dan melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Kelinci!

Aku nyaris tergelak.

Di malam yang dingin Draco datang dengan lilin (oh, aku ingat kamar merah!) di tangannya. Angin menghembusnya padam. Hermione menjadi sangat tidak sabar.

Sesuatu yang tajam berkilat di tangannya.

"Draco! Draco! Buka pintunya!"

Aku menghampirinya, "'Mione, pintu ini bisa dibuka dari dalam, lho."

Hermione tertawa—seperti ketika ia mendapati ada tengkorak di lemari yang berbau busuk. Atau mungkinkah, lebih seperti ketika ia melongok dan melihat hal yang sama tergeletak di bawah ranjang?

"**AHAHAHA! **

**SELAMAT MAKAANN! !"**

**.**

**.**

"DING DONG! DING DONG!

OPEN THE HEAADD! !"

**.**

**.**

Hermione menelengkan kepalanya,

menatap Pansy dengan iris coklat yang berbinar senang.

"Jadi,

sekarang waktunya makan malam, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

Namun, keheningan menyergap dan menahan semuanya di tempat yang seharusnya. Mungkin inilah waktunya, pikirku. Maka, kubiarkan tanganku melepas topi hitam dari atas kepalaku, dan menaruhnya di dada. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa waras. Merasa bahwa selama ini kekuatanku tidak membuat pikiranku kacau dan menggila.

Bibirku berkedut, membentuk senyum asing yang tak kuingat pernah terulas di wajahku.

Hermione mungkin menyadarinya.

Pria itu hanya melihat sesuatu yang diabaikan Hermione selama ini.

Trang!

Denting pisau yang jatung dari tangan Hermione memecah senyapnya malam dan rasa tegang yang pekat menggantung di udara. Hatinya mungkin tergerak. Mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar ketika melihat ekspresi pria itu.

Terhadap sesuatu yang sejak dulu bersandar di dinding ruangan itu.

Aku ingin bilang,

'_**jangan menoleh.'**_

'_**Jangan lihat.'**_

Tapi, Hermione membiarkan permata coklatnya bergulir ke sudut matanya.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum miris.

"_**Inikah akhirnya?"**_

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

_**Inikah akhirnya?"**_

Mungkin,

aku adalah **Mad Hatter **yang gagal.

Pada akhirnya,

semua akan kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

**_the end_**

**.**

**.**

Mana yang nyata,

mana yang tidak.

Cerita siapa yang paling mendekati kenyataan,

cerita siapa yang tidak.

Chapter mana yang akan kalian percayai?


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Alice di Wonderland."**_

Pria itu menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum di wajahnya yang pucat. Yang tampak lemah. Dan semakin terlihat rapuh ketika senyum itu menampakkan sesuatu yang kosong dan dalam.

"_**Ratu Hati punya segalanya. Jadi, Alice merebutnya**__** k**__**arena**__** rasa iri.**__**"**_

Permata kelabu itu menerawang lemah terhadap wajah objek di hadapannya.

Kamar itu gelap dan dipenuhi oleh kain-kain polos berwarna putih yang menutupi semua perabotan di dalamnya. Akan tetapi, segala yang bersandar di dinding itu tak akan pernah ia sembunyikan dari kedua matanya. Tak ada orang yang boleh menyentuhnya. Hanya dia. Hanya dia seorang.

"_**Mad Hatter menaruh balok gula yang banyak di cangkir Alice. Mau tahu kenapa?**__** Itu karena Cheshire membawa serbuk bunga beracun. Alice suka yang manis-manis, 'kan? Tapi, kau tahu, Alice kabur setelah memecahkan cangkir March Hare."**_

Dia tertawa lemah saat menceritakan akhir yang **seharusnya** terdengar bahagia dari kisah sang **Alice**. Akan tetapi, nadanya terdengar kecut dan terasa pahit terkecap di lidahnya sendiri. Mungkin karena pada kenyataan, selama ini ia merasa telah menjadi

**ALICE.**

Sekilas kedua keningnya mengerut dalam, menunjukkan rasa terluka yang seakan menghantam dadanya.

Kemudian, ia mengulas senyum tipis. Nyaris tidak terlihat.

"**Tenang saja, **_**my dear**_**," **gumamnya, menggantungkan apa yang sebenarnya, penyataan macam apa, yang berada di ujung di lidahnya. Ia memandangnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berpaling dan melewati pintu tanpa menutupnya. Ia tidak pernah berpaling saat melangkah.

Atau saat memanjat pinggiran jendela.

"_**My dearest**_**..." **

Langit sangat biru.

"_**My dearest Hermione,**_**"**

Pria itu ingin meraih sesuatu yang berdiam jauh di atas langit.

Lebih dari warna biru itu.

Lebih dari angkasa yang membentang.

"_**Alice sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dia anak yang penurut. Jadi—"**_

Kedua kakinya meninggalkan pijakan di bingkai jendela.

Membawa serta rasa duka di hatinya.

"—_**dia pasti akan meminum teh itu bersamamu."**_

DRUUUAAKK!

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal, sejak angin musim dingin itu menghembus wangi bunga kematian ke seluruh penjuru arah,

pada akhirnya,

Draco hanya akan memilih

untuk tetap bersama Hermione Malfoy.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**MAD/ The Sorrow of Draco Malfoy**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

**xxx **

* * *

"_Kenapa kau bergantung di situ? Hei, Lady, kau tidak takut jatuh?"_

"_Aku tidak takut, Pangeran Kecil."_

—**jawaban Pansy pada Draco (5 thn)—**

* * *

**xxx**

Draco mendesis, nyaris membentak Blaise saat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Blaise!" serunya, "Kau mau membunuhku, hah! ?"

Blaise menaikkan alis dan langsung minta maaf setelah menyadari apa yang Draco maksud. "_Sorry_, _mate_,_"_ katanya datar, "aku lupa kalau pundakmu masih belum sembuh. Kalau tidak salah, nyaris satu tahun kau terkurung di rumah sakit, yang sebenarnya merupakan hasil dari kecerobohanmu sendiri. Sungguh bodoh, memanjat pohon tinggi hanya untuk buah yang tak bisa dimakan."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi." Draco menekuk wajah. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat pohon mana yang kupanjat saat itu."

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita menghirup udara segar di taman?" tawar Blaise, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walaupun demikian, tanpa menunggu jawaban Draco, ia sudah menginstruksikan beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan cemilan untuk piknik dadakan mereka berdua.

Draco menghela nafas. Sama sekali mengacuhkan tindakan sahabatnya yang semena-mena itu.

"Ayo, pergi."

Ia tidak tahu

tentang tatapan datar Blaise Zabini yang langsung berubah ketika ia memunggunginya.

**xxx**

* * *

"_Hei, Tuan Kacamata, kau menjatuhkan topimu."_

"_A—ah, aku tidak sadar. Thank you, little knight."_

—**pertemuan Harry dan Draco (5 thn)—**

* * *

**xxx**

"Ayolah, _Mom_! Aku sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Aku bisa berpergian kemana saja sekarang."

Narcissa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Wanita anggun itu hendak berbicara lagi ketika suara bariton mendahului dan menenggelamkan kata pertama yang ia ucapkan.

"Biarkan dia, _Cissy_. Dr. Albus sudah memberinya izin untuk banyak bergerak, dan sebenarnya beliau menyarankan hal itu."

Draco tersenyum lebar, "Bahkan _Dad_ mendukungku."

Narcissa merapatkan bibir merahnya. Ia tak bisa melarang Draco jika Lucius sudah lebih dulu memilih di pihak mana ia akan berdiri—dan dia memilih anak ketimbang istrinya. Narcissa menghela nafas kalah.

"Aku tak mau dengar kalau sesuatu terjadi nantinya, _dear_."

Draco memeluknya sayang dari belakang, "Tenang saja, _Mom_. Aku akan menjaga diri."

"Draco." Pria muda itu mengangkat wajah, memandang sosok sang ayah yang seolah sedang menyembunyikan wajah di koran paginya. Akhir-akhir ini _Dad _sering melakukannya, batinnya.

Lucius Malfoy mungkin memang sedang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kau boleh pergi ke manapun, selama itu bukan di bangunan sayap barat."

Pundak sang ibu lantas menegang. Draco tidak mengatakan apapun, walaupun ia merasakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Narcissa menarik nafas tenang, lalu menyentuh punggung tangan anaknya dengan lembut. "Selama ini kau di rumah sakit, jadi kau tidak tahu. Bangunan di sayap itu sudah agak tua dan sepertinya mau rubuh. Jadi, kita akan menutupnya sampai pamanmu, Severus, datang dan menunjukkan arsitektur bangunan yang baru."

"Oh, _well,"_ Draco berujar, "kalau seperti itu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk ke sana, bukan?"

Ibunya tersenyum lega. Ayahnya melemparkan lirikan setuju dan puas. Draco berusaha mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari

bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini,

Draco mencium bau kebohongan yang selama ini telah melekat di ujung hidungnya.

**xxx**

* * *

"_Aneh, bukan?"_

"_Tidak, tidak aneh. Anak kecil memang menakjubkan. Pada awalnya hatinya polos dan murni dan tak ada yang lewat dari perhatian mereka, namun saat tumbuh mereka akan berubah selama ditempa oleh pengalaman, Pansy."_

"_Aku merindukan sahabatku. Tapi, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."_

"_Ya, kau benar. Dia sudah tidak bisa melihat kita lagi."_

—**percakapan Pansy dan Harry (Draco, 11 tahun)—**

* * *

**xxx**

Draco melambaikan tangan saat mengantar kepergiaan kereta kuda yang membawa kedua orangtuanya. Peluang bisnis di bidang perdagangan kain sutra sedang banyak diminati oleh beberapa kenalan ayahnya. Dan beliau berniat menjalin kerja sama yang memerlukan satu kunjungan ke kota sebelah.

Draco akan mengambil alih tugas sebagai Tuan rumah mansion sampai kedua orangtuanya kembali. Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah:

melanggar perintah ayahnya. Tepatnya, ia menyeret Blaise untuk menemaninya ke sayap barat.

"Lagi-lagi. Kau juga dengar, 'kan, Blaise?" Draco pura-pura kesal sembari berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke koridor. Blaise menyembunyikan kepalan tangan yang tampak tegang di punggungnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Draco berhasil mengelabuinya untuk membiarkan si albino ini masuk ke bangunan sayap barat.

"Aku tidak peduli," katanya, nyaris terdengar seperti geraman, "daripada itu, bukankah ayahmu melarangmu ke menara sayap ini?"

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Ck, cerewet. _Dad_ tidak ada di rumah. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk berkeliling, bukan?"

Blaise menarik nafas, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan terhadap alasan pria itu. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku tidak yakin masalah tak akan terjadi jika kau ada di sini." Blaise Zabini langsung berpaling dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan langkah panjang. Draco sedikit panik, khawatir Blaise akan memberi ancaman—yang hukumannya langsung berhubungan dengan Lucius—jika ia tak segera mengikutinya.

Draco mengumpat.

"Tch! Tunggu, Blaise!"

Ia berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan sebuah pintu yang hendak dibukanya.

**xxx**

* * *

"_Ah, Pansy? Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"_Kau...apa yang kau rencanakan, Harry?"_

"_Ilusi yang menyenangkan, tentu saja."_

"_Ini tidak menyenangkan! Apalagi yang kau rencanakan! ?"_

"_... Kau benar. Maafkan aku._

_Draco terlalu bersedih. Dia frustasi. Dia sudah hancur._

_Ini semua __adalah apa_

_yang terbentuk dari seluruh perasaannya."_

—**Pengakuan Harry (Draco, 29 tahun)—**

* * *

**xxx**

Perasaan Draco sedang buruk-buruknya malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja Blaise mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menginap di salah satu kamar di mansionnya, dan memilih ruangan tepat di depan kamarnya.

Blaise mengawasinya. Draco tahu itu.

Oleh karenanya, ia menunggu hingga malam semakin dan benar-benar menenggelamkan Blaise dalam rasa lelah dan kantuk. Jam berdentang dua kali saat ia menuruni tangga di lantai dua. Dengan satu batang lilin sebagai penerangnya.

Ia berpikir telah mendengar jam berdentang lagi ketika ia menaiki tangga menara di sayap barat. Namun, ia mengira mungkin itu hanya suara daun-daun musim semi yang saling menggesek satu sama lain.

Ia mengeratkan jubah tidurnya.

Terlalu dingin.

Dan angin malam telah meniup padam satu-satunya penerang yang ia punya. Draco mengangkat tatapannya. Menyadari bahwa bulan bersinar terang, cukup sebagai penerang yang ia butuhkan.

Lalu, saat ia mencoba membuka pintu dengan kunci yang berhasil ia ambil dari kepala pelayannya, Draco sepintas berpikir _'ini mungkin ide yang buruk.'_ Akan tetapi, rasa penasarannya telah membumbung tinggi di otaknya.

Ia menyentak grendel emas yang berdebu.

Sekilas ia merasa tangannya gemetar. Ataukah itu hanya imajinasi?

Rasanya mengerikan. Mencengkeram jantungnya. Sesuatu yang seolah tiba-tiba menyambarnya. Apakah itu ketakutan?

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

Draco ingin menjauh dan berlari.

Dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Apakah yang ia takutkan?

Mungkin ruangan ini. Yang dipenuhi oleh kain-kain berwarna putih yang bergoyang oleh belaian semilir angin senyap. Sepasang permata kelabunya jatuh pada benda yang paling memakan tempat. Yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar.

Kain putihnya tersibak angin.

Sekilas menampakkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Tentang sesuatu yang sejak lama telah bersandar di dinding ruangan itu.

**xxx**

* * *

"_Harry! Hentikan semua ilusi ini!"_

"_Tidak bisa, Pansy. Ini semua demi Draco juga. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"_

"_Ini mengerikan, Harry Pott__e__e__er__r!"_

"_Aku sudah mengambil semua ingatannya tentang Hermione, _

_dan __inilah bayarannya__, Pansy._

_Kita harus bertahan demi Draco."_

—**jawaban Harry atas rintihan Pansy (Draco, 29 tahun)—**

* * *

**xxx**

Ia terdiam.

Draco merasa seakan baru saja disiram air dingin. Dingin. Mungkin kakinya membeku. Ataukah jantungnya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari apa pun saat suara di kepalanya menjerit dan menuntutnya untuk meninggalkan menara itu.

Tangannya gemetar.

Rasa penasaran itu lebih kuat dari apa yang bisa ia tahan. Dorongan kefamiliaran akan sesuatu yang tidak ia kenali. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

**JANGAN!**

Ujung kain putih yang dihembus pelan oleh angin.

Dingin.

Jari-jari pucat itu mencengkeramnya dalam genggaman yang lemah.

**JANGAN DIBUKA!**

(perintah itu menggelegar di kepalanya.

Akan tetapi,

rasa penasaran telah mendorongnya untuk lanjut.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sraaakk_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terhadap sesuatu yang sejak dulu bersandar di dinding ruangan itu.**

Draco hanya bisa menatap.

Merasa seolah jantungnya merosot dari rongga dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Kini ia mengingatnya

"**Ti...dak..."**

apa yang dulu ia kunjungi setiap hari

"**Ti...tidak...mungkin..."**

Di permulaan hari

"**Tidak...Ini tidak mungkin...tolonglah!"**

Di pengujung waktu

"_**Oh, God, please**_**! !"**

**.**

**.**

"**Istriku... Istriku..."**

Pada akhirnya,

"**Hermione! Oh, Tuhan! Tidak mungkin!"**

semua akan kembali seperti semula

"**HAAAARGGHH! !"**

**.**

**.**

"Draco! ! _Mate_! Bertahanlah!"

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

Pria itu meratap terhadap apa yang sejak lama telah bersandar di dinding ruangan itu. Benda persegi dengan bingkai terindah yang sesuai dengan apa yang terlukis di dalam kanvas. Di ruangan yang ia dekorasi sesuai dengan perasaan duka yang begitu muram dan pahit.

"AAAAHHHH! !"

Bau pekat yang sejak lama menggantung di udara.

Begitu kental dengan warna gelap kematian itu sendiri.

Begitu menyakitkan hingga ada saja air mata yang tumpah bersama seluruh kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.**

**Pansy Parkinson hanya bisa menahan air matanya.**

Ilusi yang bertaburan di udara telah hancur.

Semua telah kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

**_the end_**

**Nha Chang: **Tenang aja, **Nha Chang**,, kalau fic ini keseluruhannya sudah tamat pasti akan saya kasih tanda. ;D ,,,, Draco masih hidup, kok, setidaknya di chapter ini,,, Maaf, ya, saya gak bisa satuin Dramione, soalnya Hermione udah meninggal . ,, Makasih udah mampir, ya, **Nha Chang! ! **:3

**StarCo: ** Yup! Yosh, untuk Draco sudah bisa dilihat di atas,, :3,,, Makasih udah mampir, **StarCo! !** :D

**SeribuBahasaUntukDiam: **boku wa MADDO janai! ! Yosh,, makasih udah mampir...**Sebaud! **:D

**Crystal Rotgelle: **Yay, **Crystal! '**Wicked Illusion' memang mengacu pada 'Harry'. Di sana, 'Harry' memang menyebabkan seluruh kematian tokoh, walaupun dia sudah mati. Tidak masuk akal? Tentu saja. Saya pernah singgung di chapter Pansy:

"_Bagaimana Harry bisa ada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku tidak tahu. Ron juga. Ginny juga. __**Hermione tahu semuanya**__, tapi dia pasti tidak akan bicara apa pun_."

Di chapter 5, 'Harry' mengindikasikan bahwa 'Hermione' adalah kematian yang terakhir. Tapi, kenapa 'Pansy' bilang kalau 'Hermione' tahu kenapa mereka bisa ada di menara itu? Nah, jadi pertanyaan yang untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat adalah:

**Mereka bercerita dari sudut pandang siapa?**

atau lebih tepatnya

**Mereka harus menyamakan cerita dengan pengetahuan siapa?**

Yup! Semua POV di chapter sebelumnya didasarkan pada pengetahuan 'Hermione' tentang keberadaan mereka atau bagaimana mereka bisa ada di menara itu. Dengan kata lain, semua POV di chapter sebelumnya **belum tentu** menyampaikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun begitu, tidak benar kalau kita mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah ilusi 'Hermione'. Karena, ilusi itu sejatinya...apa yaaaa? chapter ini sudah menjawabnya. :E :X

Yup, 'pria itu' adalah Draco. _Well_, Draco niatnya bunuh diri, tapi diluar dugaan dia selamat, hanya saja dia sedikit amnesia. Dimana Lucius dan Blaise? Dimana yaaaa? ;D

Yosh! Makasih udah mampir, **Crystal Rotgelle! ! **:D

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**(**_Ketika 'Hermione' melihat_

_apa yang sejak dulu bersandar di dinding ruangan itu,_

_maka semua tali yang mengikat ingatan Draco Malfoy_

_akan terlepas._**)**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise mengingat hari itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Perempuan jalang!"

Ia bahkan melupakan kesopanannya dan mengutuk begitu keras hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya terlonjak kaget—karena Blaise Zabini yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya tidak biasa mengumpat terang-terangan, apalagi meninggikan nada suaranya, atau dalam hal ini mengeluarkan emosi seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia menarik Luna dan segera membawanya keluar dari aula pesta sebelum ia juga terkena bahaya,

seperti yang tertimpa atas Hermione Malfoy.

Tatapannya mendingin dan keras. Kepala keluarga Greengrass kelabakan saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka bahkan tak bergegas—sebelum Draco berteriak meminta kereta kuda dengan Hermione di kedua lengannya— menawarkan kamar dan dokter. Keluarga Greengrass yang begitu terhormat masih dalam kondisi terkejut yang sepertinya justru menguras habis kemampuan mereka untuk berpikir.

"Ini," Blaise menggeram tepat di hadapan Ronard Greengrass yang panik luar biasa, "tidak akan selesai hanya dengan pengadilan."

"Duke Zabini!"

Blaise tak menunggu apapun untuk menggenggam erat Luna yang kini tak menyembunyikan kegelisahan di wajahnya. Saat menuruni tangga, dengan kepala keluarga Greengrass terburu-buru mengejarnya, kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat beberapa wanita dan pria Greengrass yang berkumpul. Ketegangan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

"Blaise," bujuk Luna dengan nada tenang yang terdengar tegang, menarik-narik lengan Blaise saat pria itu mengeraskan rahangnya. Kedua permata coklat madunya terpatri pada wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah kelompok itu, yang ditahan oleh saudari dan sepupu-sepupunya.

"AHAHAHAHA! ! MATI SAJA, GRANGEEERR! !"

Astoria Greengrass tertawa sinting.

Blaise menggeretakkan giginya.

"Wanita gila," ucapnya lantang, seluruh perhatian lantas terpaku padanya. Blaise Zabini menatapnya sengit, "meracuni Lady Malfoy di pesta keluargamu sendiri, benar-benar tidak beradab!"

Namun, si wanita gila hanya tersenyum dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar seperti orang kesetanan.

"AHAHAHAA! DIA PASTI MATI! !"

Dan Blaise harus ditahan 5 orang koleganya ketika ia nyaris mencekik wanita sinting itu.

**xxx**

"**Draco, kau sudah duduk di situ sejak lima jam yang lalu."**

**.**

**.**

**MAD/ The Compassion of Blaise Zabini**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

"**Draco, kau sadar, 'kan?**

**Kau sudah melupakan banyak hal!"**

**xxx**

Blaise menghela nafas.

Seperti ini lagi. Rutinitas baru yang membuat isi perutnya melilit tidak nyaman. Ia mengangkat tatapannya, menelusuri undakan tangga spiral menuju puncak. Entah sejak kapan Draco memulainya.

Ah, benar juga. Rutinitas ini dimulai semenjak ia dan Lord Lucius berhasil menarik Draco keluar dari kamarnya, yang dipenuhi dengan bentakan, makian, dan perlawanan yang berujung pada tamparan Lord Lucius di pipi anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Draco berhasil didiamkan seperti orang waras. Ia tidak lagi mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Akan tetapi, semua orang tahu. Draco sudah berubah 360 derajat. Ia tidak banyak berekspresi. Yang paling sering ditemukan di wajahnya hanya garis melankolis dan nostalgia yang terus menjejak di kedua pipinya. Lady Narcissa langsung depresi, bahkan beliau harus tinggal di tempat tidur karena tekanan dan stress yang terus melanda manor Malfoy. Dari kematian menantunya, hingga sifat anaknya yang berubah. Lord Lucius dengan setengah hati memaksanya untuk pindah ke vila di Hardforth sampai keadaan normal kembali. Narcissa Malfoy menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya ketika ia tidak melihat Draco mengantar kepergiannya.

Blaise menarik nafas dalam, dan menaiki tangga. Ia khawatir, sedikit cemas saat melihat pintu yang terbuka dari satu-satunya kamar di menara itu. Blaise tahu kebiasaan Draco yang selalu membiarkan pintunya selalu terbuka ketika ia berada di dalamnya. Hanya saja... ia tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang ia dapati di dalam ruangan itu.

"**Alice, **Hermione, bertemu dengan **Mad Hatter** di suatu petang di sekitar danau yang berbuih."

"Draco."

"**March Hare** terus memecahkan cangkir bahkan ketika **Alice **memanjati tumpukan buku di kursi."

"Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"**Cheshire cat **tidak terlihat—"

"Draco."

"..." Draco menolehkan sedikit wajahnya agar Blaise melihat senyum kecil dari balik bahunya. "Ayo, turun."

Pria berambut putih menyentuh lembut lukisan istrinya yang besar, yang paling indah yang di sandarkan pada dinding. Sejenak ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan membisikkan beberapa kata yang tak bisa Blaise dengar. Pria itu menegakkan badan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia berpaling dan menutup pintu dan membiarkan semua pigura-pigura di dalam ruangan itu berdiam di dalam kegelapan. Blaise memperhatikan semuanya. Melihat semuanya.

Ruangan itu hanya bercerita tentang keputusasaan.

**xxx**

Draco loncat dari jendela menara.

Blaise nyaris jantungan saat kepala pelayannya memberitahukan informasi itu padanya. Pasangan Malfoy sudah berada di rumah sakit, menunggui Draco yang sudah tiga hari tidak siuman. Dan Blaise hanya bisa menahan diri saat kedua matanya terasa pedis dan ia tak bisa menahan genangan bening di kedua matanya.

"Kenapa! ? Draco!"

Tapi, pemuda itu, yang akhirnya siuman setelah koma selama lebih dari tiga bulan, hanya berkata,

"kau kenapa, Blaise?"

dan tertawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Duke Zabini tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak. Draco kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Apakah ini mukjizat?

Blaise ingin mempercayainya. Karena, sesungguhnya

ada perasaan ganjil yang terus berbisik, 'Bukan. Bukan. Bukan.'

Benar saja. Biarpun setengah mati berusaha menyembunyikan semua kenangan itu, mengunci rapat-rapat seluruh pintu yang bisa membawa Draco pada masa lalunya, kematian itu menghembuskan baunya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan Draco Malfoy, sahabatnya yang malang, tak punya pilihan lain selain menghirupnya.

"**Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"**

Nama yang sudah mati. Draco kembali histeris seperti ketika pemilik nama itu memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Seperti ketika darah mengalir dari bibir wanita itu.

"**AAAHH!"**

Blaise tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali ikut berlutut dan...diam melihat.

"Draco..."

Akan tetapi, Draco Malfoy tidak mendengar apapun. Kecuali denging bel yang mengiringi pemakaman di sore hari yang penuhi oleh udara lembab dan basah. Kecuali warna hitam dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Isak tangis yang memilukan.

Blaise hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala sahabatnya. Merasakan getaran histeria dari belakang kepala pria albino itu. Blaise menarik nafas gemetar.

"Maaf."

_Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

Blaise menyadari. Sejak awal ia sudah menyadari bahwa kematian Hermione Malfoy telah membawa dampak yang begitu besar dan perubahan yang tak terelakkan dalam hidup sahabatnya. Dalam hidup mereka.

Draco membuang segalanya. Melalaikan semuanya. Warisan, perusahaan, rumah tangga, orang tua, sahabat, kerabat... dan satu lagi. Yang seharusnya menjadi lebih penting dan berharga...

Blam

Pintu itu Blaise tutup dengan pelan, membiarkan Draco yang ambruk karena kelelahan tertidur di dalam kamar tidur. Pria berkulit tan itu mengusap rambutnya, menyiratkan betapa kejadian malam itu membuatnya dua klai lipat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Dan ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi,

"_Uncle..."_

suara familiar itu menahannya di tempat. Membekukan seluruh gerakannya. Dan ia tersadar bahwa sebenarnya yang penting dan berharga baru saja memanggilnya.

"_Dad_ kenapa?"

Blaise hanya bisa menatap. Sementara anak laki-laki itu terus menunggu jawaban yang tak pernah dikatakan oleh pria itu. Pertanyaan ambigu yang terus diulang-ulang oleh anak itu. Sama halnya dengan pertanyaan yang dihindari oleh semua penghuni manor itu.

Blaise hanya bisa diam dan menatap.

Draco memang sudah mengabaikan banyak hal.

**-MAD 7**

the end_


	8. Chapter 8

Ayah, aku akan mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk kita semua, untuk kita berdua. Walaupun usaha pertama sudah gagal, tapi aku akan menggunakannya lagi.

Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti sebelumnya. Karena itulah,

semuanya harus kembali ke nol.

**.**

**.**

**ZERO**

**Final Decision of Scorpius Malfoy**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin sudah waktunya."

"Saya juga berpikir demikian. Draco memang harus tahu—"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan Draco yang tidak tahu kalau... apalagi anak itu yang—"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Cissy. Anak itu pasti juga sudah—"

"Jadi, Lord Malfoy?"

"Duke Zabini, kita akan beritahu Draco besok pagi."

Kakek dan nenek, serta paman Blaise sudah memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari esok. Mungkin, seandainya saja, mereka memeriksa apakah pintu kerja itu sudah tertutup rapat atau belum, tentunya aku tidak akan mengetahui pembicaraan rahasia mereka. Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela, melihat seseorang yang bersemangat memacu kudanya.

Ayah tidak tahu kalau aku datang. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, di balik kaca jendela di sebuah kamar tamu yang belum pernah digunakan sebelumnya. Ayah begitu bahagia, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Akan tetapi, apakah semuanya akan terus berlanjut hingga esok hari?

"Bukankah ayah sangat bahagia?" tanyaku, memandang mereka satu persatu, "kumohon, biarkan saja seperti ini terus."

Aku harus memilih keputusan yang baik untuk kami berdua. Dan inilah yang terbaik.

Tapi, aku terlalu naif, berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Mungkin semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di kedua mata ayah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin ayah melihat semua bentuk kesedihan yang bersembunyi dan menjadi wajah kedua orang-orang di sekitarnya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, ayah juga bisa merasakan setiap perasaan yang berterbangan seperti ngengat di tiap ruangan yang ia masuki. Tentu saja, karena semua kenangan ibu ada seperti denging yang memantul di setiap dinding manor.

Mungkin karena itulah, ayah terdorong untuk berkeliaran dan membuka pintu yang sekian lama ia biarkan berdebu dan penuh karat. Ayah menangis. Suaranya begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya dari celah pintu kamarnya ketika paman Blaise membawanya kembali setelah ayah ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Wajah ayah sangat pucat dan lelah.

Ini adalah kesalahanku.

Seandainya saja... seandainya saja aku tidak ragu-ragu untuk melenyapkan kamar itu... maka ayah pasti...pasti...

"Mr. Potter, kumohon—"

Nyonya yang tergantung tidak mau melihat wajahku ketika aku datang, menaiki undakan anak tangga, dan menghampiri mereka berdua, yang tampak seolah memang sedang mengharapkan kedatanganku. Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya dengan permintaan pertama yang kuucapkan pada Tuan bertopi hitam. Walaupun aku sudah minta maaf, dia tetap tidak mau menatap ke arahku lagi. Namun, aku tahu kesedihannya lebih tercurah untuk siapa. Tapi, Nyonya, aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi, kekhawatiran Nyonya hanyalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Karena itulah, aku tersenyum dan menatap Tuan bertopi hitam.

"—sekali lagi."

"Nak," katanya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, "resikonya sangat besar."

Kedua mataku ikut terpejam. "Tidak apa-apa."

Oleh karena itu,

biarkan ayah kembali ke angka nol.

Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Keberadaan kamar itu akan kuhapus hingga ayah tak akan pernah menemukannya lagi. Kegelapan yang berdiam di setiap sudutnya. Wajah ibu dan ekspresinya yang kurindukan. Semuanya akan kubawa bersamaku. Keberadaan ibu, bahkan keberadaanku pun, pasti akan membuat ayah...pasti...

"Inilah yang terbaik."

Kubiarkan nenek menggenggam tanganku saat kami bersama-sama berjalan melintasi teras di malam hari yang dingin. Aku akan kembali ke Hardforth dan tinggal di sana seperti beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tapi, aku tidak ingin ceroboh. Ada kemungkinan ayah akan menemukan keberadaanku jika aku tetap tinggal bersama nenek di vila di Hardforth.

"Di sana ada sekolah berasrama yang bagus."

Tak ada yang benar-benar setuju dengan keputusanku. Kakek enggan mengirimku ke sekolah itu—katanya standarnya tidak terlalu mewah untuk ukuran seorang Malfoy. Aku memelas kepada nenek agar mau meyakinkan kakek untuk menerima keinginanku. Walaupun pada akhirnya kakek mengizinkan, namun aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kakek pastikan tentangku. Tentang sekolah yang hanya mengizinkan sedikit hari libur untuk para muridnya.

"Score, kakek bisa mencari sekolah yang lebih pantas untukmu."

Aku tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan hati kakek yang tampak bergejolak. "Aku suka sekolah itu, kakek."

Ibu, aku sudah membuat hati kakek dan nenek sedih. Aku tidak ingin menjadi cucu yang durhaka, tapi, ibu, ayah sudah kembali ke angka nol. Ayah sudah bahagia. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan tuan bertopi hitam lebih daripada apa yang sudah kutimpakan padanya. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi alasan air mata nyonya yang tergantung mengalir terus-menerus. Ibu selalu menasihatiku untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tidak ingin siapapun bersedih lagi.

Dan inilah satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk ayah. Inilah yang terbaik.

Perjalanan panjang ke Hardforth di malam yang dingin. Aku merasa nyonya yang tergantung memandangku dari jendelanya di menara. Mungkin dia sudah memaafkanku, ibu. Tuan bertopi ada di jendela di sampingnya, melambai ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih. Ibu, merekalah yang sudah menolong ayah. Mereka juga menolongku. Dan bersama-sama, dengan kakek dan paman Blaise, mengantar kereta kuda yang membawaku dan nenek ke Hardforth.

Ayah tidak mengantar—tentu saja, tapi tidak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Ibu, ayah berdiri di angka nol untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun melupakan segala hal tentang kita berdua, senyum ayah pasti akan kembali. Ayah pasti akan bahagia. Dan senyum yang kita rindukan pun pasti akan terlihat di wajahnya.

Oleh karena itu, ibu tidak usah khawatir.

Karena, aku pun, pasti, akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu hari nanti.

Pasti.

**_Final End of MAD series_**

Alhamdulillah, fic ini dimulai oleh MAD dan diakhiri oleh ZERO. Scorpius benar-benar mirip ibunya. Padahal umurnya masih 7 tahun, tapi sudah seenaknya membuat keputusan untuk semua orang. Dia memang seperti Hermione yang suka menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Seperti ketika Hermione, di tahun pertama Harry Potter, bersembunyi di toilet cewek dan menangis sendirian—mungkin Scorpius juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi jika dia tahu efek samping yang harus diderita oleh Harry dan Pansy saat Harry menggunakan kekuatannya untuk Draco. Mungkin, Scorpius akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memohon hal itu pada Harry. Mungkin dia akan mencari jalan lain.

Hm, entahlah.

Well, readers-sama have been following this fic for a long time. I am very thankful for your patience and amazing reviews that bring support for me to finish this fic. Yosh! Thanks to:

**Nisa Malfoy**#reviewer pertama! kyahoo!**, **

**Constantinest**#yosh! Yosha!**, **

**guest **#pesan Pansy: "Aku akan mengirim Hermione untukmu! !" # ;) **, **

**galuhtikatiwi**#semoga yang ini udah jelas, ya (OvO) #atau malah makin... #gelep.. **, **

**Crystal Rotgelle**#setelah menebak-nebak maksud setiap chapter, miss Crystal, ini yang terakhir (^D^) #analisisnya amazing! ;D**, **

**Nha chang **#kamu tidak menyerah membaca fic ini biarpun saya tidak pernah memberi tahu maksud setiap chapter (Y_Y) #sankyuuu, Nha Chang! (^o^) **, **

**draco **#Draco udah muncuuul ! \\(^O^)/**, **

**StarCo**#bintang-bintang di langit~**, **

**Amiracle Die Thequeen**#ciee, yang ganti username #plak!**,**

**nOu.54**#salam untukmu, wahai kau sang pemberani ('v')/**, **dan

**Mrs Malfoy **#... Hermione, kaukah itu? #gaje #hmm, karena ini chapter terakhir, okelah #chapter 1 – 5 hanyalah ilusi #Hermione yang itu sama sekali tidak ada**.**

Best regards,

**Rozen91**

_Another **L****aurant **in the mist—

**.**

**.**

_**(**Ketika keinginan anak itu dikabulkan._

_Maka, __'Hermione' akan terbangun._

_Dan melanjutkan pestanya.**)**_

**xxx**


End file.
